Running Kitty
by MewBlack3
Summary: After Ichigo got kick out of the mew mews. Ichigo's parents died in a car crash. Broke up with her boyfriend for Kish. At the sakura tree Ichigo was singing a song that she didn't know she was attack by monsters. A man came to her rescue who has white hair and wears black with an arm that detoryed the monsters. Who are they? Why did those monster attack her? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One Running in the Rain**

It was a dark, wet night. As I was running in the rain hoping the person I want to see I would be there. My parents were in a crash car and were kill I was the only survivor. My friends/ team kicked me out and chose Berry as their leader also told to never come back ever again. I was already at the sakura tree in the park will I'll meet him. I broke up with my boyfriend Aoyama-ku…I mean Aoyama for him. The one I truly love Kish.

"I wonder if he'll come?" I thought

As I was starting to lose he show up and looked worry about me being in this weather.

"Koneko? What are you doing in this weather and your soak and wet!?" Kish said worry.

"Kish you….came" I said as my voice fades.

Kish caught me before I landed face first down to the ground. Kish became more worry that I had a fever. So he took to his ship I felt the air ripple as he teleport me in order to me to his ship. When we got there he lay me down on his bed and went to get some medicine for the fever. Pai enter the room and wasn't too happy.

"Kish what Mew Ichigo doing here!?" Pai said angry.

"I found her in the rain under the sakura tree. She passed out and is running a fever. So I pick her up brought her here." Kish explains to his brother.

"What about her teammates, her parents, or her boyfriend?" Pai asks.

"My team kicked me out and as for my parents they were killed in a car crash a couple days ago, as for my boyfriend I broke up with him in order to be with Kish." I explain to Pai and Kish.

Their eyes widen as they I told what had to me. I try to sit up be I couldn't move my body.

"Don't strain yourself or else you'll won't get better!" Kish said to me as he laid me back down.

I nod to him and laid back I went to sleep but before I went back to sleep Kish gave me some medicine to help with the fever. Also he helps me change into some dry clothes.

Kish sat on an arm chair and was reading a book. He kept an eye on me if there were any changes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two The Nightmare**

Kish fell asleep in the chair I wasn't sleeping so great I was having another nightmare. I was running in the rain when I saw my friends and my parents I went running to them. As I was running to them; they move farther and father away from me. I first saw friend they were yelling at me say that they didn't want me, I was useless, I was always in their way from fighting, and also wish I was never born. I start to thrash around hit my head while I was yelling I felt someone shaking me.

"Ichigo…Ichigo…. Ichigo!" Kish shouts out trying to wake me up. My eyes shot open and was breathing hard I sat up quickly and saw Kish with a worry look at me.

"Kish!" I scream as I warp my arms around him crying. Kish hugs me back tightly and I cry on his chest.

Pai heard the screaming and came to Kish's room quickly and ask "What happen?!"

"Ichigo just had a nightmare that's all." Kish explains to Pai.

Pai looks at to see if Kish was telling the truth I nod back to me.

"Just to remind you we'll be going to Café Mew Mew to tell Ryou about this but you're welcome to stay here if you like." Pai said to me.

"Thanks" I said weakly.

"Is it alright if I sleep with you tonight?" Kish asks me.

"Sure I don't mind." I answer back.

"If anything else happens I'm right next door. Good Night." Pai said as me went to his.

We both said good night. I move over to make some room for Kish. When Kish laid down I snuggle next went to sleep right away. I didn't have nightmares for the rest of the night. The next morning Kish and I got up it looks like my fever gone and I can sit and walk but I'm still a little shaky Kish tends to stay my side and I use him a balance help so I don't fall. We enter in the kitchen and saw Pai cooking he had to kick Pai out of the kitchen again. He gave me mini frosted wheat with no milk just the way I like it. He had the same thing also Pai just had toast with butter on it.

"We'll be leaving soon to the café would you like to come with us Mew Ichigo?" Pai ask me when I was eating my breakfast.

I reply "Sure by the you call me Ichigo. Where's Taruto?"

"Guessing he's with Pudin again." Kish said guessing.

As we were finishing our breakfast Pai gave me some clothes he had in case a girl warrior came. The clothes fit me perfectly. It was a black short, a pinks tank top with a black cat on it. When I was done changing I went to Pai and Kish I grabbed Kish's hand as he teleported to the café to talk with Ryou and the other mews.

"Hey…we're here and we have someone with us." Kish said.

I walk out from Kish's back my so call friends were shock that I was with them.

"Ichigo what are you doing here with them?!" Mint yells at me.

I didn't say a word or eye contact them I just stare at the floor.

Kish started to explain to them what happen to me. "Ichigo told that you kick her out for a new leader and I found her under the sakura tree in the park running a fever! This is your entire fault!"

Everyone's eyes widen when Kish explain what had happen to the girls went try to comfort me but I hid behind Kish again. I whisper into Kish's ear asking him if I can go outside for a walk. He nods at me as a yes. So I went outside for a walk to the sakura tree and begin to sing a song.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three Kitty Singing**

Ichigo went to take a walk in the park when she got to the sakura tree she began to sing a song that was unknown to her.

***Me singing***

Then, the boy falls asleep  
The flame inside the breathing ashes,  
and one by one.

Many dear profiles appear  
Thousands of dreams  
drop to the Earth.

On the night when silver eyes flicker,  
the shining you is born  
Even though countless prayers are  
returned to the earth by the passing millions of years.

I will continue to pray  
No matter what, shower this child with love  
And kiss on the connected hands.

I didn't know why I sang that song and didn't know it from anywhere. I'll have to ask Kish and the others if they know the song. As I was walking back to the café shadows started to grow around. I realize that is was Aoyama and another with a creepy smile that was with him.

"So this is the girl you told me about Aoyama?" the creepy man asks him.

"Yes master this is Ichigo Momomiya. The key to the White Ark!" Aoyama said to the creepy man.

The man was fat wear a white suit with glasses, and also wearing a top hat. What did they mean key of the White Ark. I started to walk back slowly then running back to café. Then out of nowhere a monster appear in front of me. I scream as loud as I can Kish and everyone else heard. They were running to where they heard me scream. When they got there they saw a man with white in a white suit, and is wearing a mask. He covers me with his black arm that has claws on them. He puts me down against the sakura tree and goes and the fight the monster. Kish ran to me to see if I okay he pick me and took me to Pai to examine me in order to see if I was okay. Luckily I wasn't hurt the man had already destroyed the monster and Aoyama and the man disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four New Allies and Enemies**

I was still asleep an hour later I started to wake and went down stairs and found six people talking to everyone.

"Who are you and what was that monster that attacked me?" I ask frighten.

"My name is Allen Walker and these are my friends. This is Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Kory, and this is Bookman." Allen explains "That man is name Millennium Earl he uses people grief's when they lost their loved ones and turns them into monster call akuma. It's our as exorcists to destroy the akuma."

"Why is he after Koneko then!?" Kish yells worry.

"That song you just sang it's the key to the white ark. He wants to destroy it and make an ark of darkness that can destory the entire world." Bookman explain half of the story.

"So we go look for these objects call innocence. There are some people that can control innocence like all of us well expect Bookman." Lavi said "Also it looks like that Ichigo and Kish are Accommodator of Innocence."

"What!" Kish and I shouts in unison.

"That could be possible Lavi these two do share a strong bond." Kory replies.

"Now you do mention it was Kisshu who knew Ichigo was in trouble before us." Mint said.

Ryou told me to stay with Kish, Allen and the others will be coming with us also in case of an Akuma came to attack or kidnap me.

"What happen to Berry anyway I haven't seen her all day?" I ask.

"Berry quitted the mew mews after you ran off and disappeared." Keiichiro explain.

"Who would! She has a reason to quit it was how we treat you, Ichigo." Ryou said sadly.

"Everyone they never meant to hurt my feelings and they want to take me back but I can't I'm in love with Kish." I said in my head. "I'm sorry but I can't go back the truth is I'm in love with Kish."

Everyone's jaw drops out in shock on what I said. They all knew about my secret. Pai walks over to Lettuce and said "Lettuce after this is all over would you like to go out sometime?"

After Lettuce heard what Pai said she passed out from shock. Luckily Pai caught her before she landed on the floor face first.

"I think that's a yes" Zakuro said to Pai.

Pai smile at the sleeping Lettuce; something happen to Lettuce started to glow green as she open eyes the water that were in the cups and vases were moving around us. Lettuce got up started to move her arms as she move her arms the water move to that direction. She got frighten she threw her arm down the water go down. She fell down and out her hands on her face to hide her tears.

"Not again." Lettuce said softly.

Allen and others knew what this meant that Lettuce is an Accommodator of Innocence.

"Lettuce what do you mean again?" Pai asks her.

"It happen when I was in first grade I was being picked on the more scared I became the water started to move around and surrounded me so to can protect me. They ran away from me. That's when I being called a freak."

"You're not a freak your an Accommodator of Innocence. You are a very special girl" Lenalee said smiling.

"That could possibly mean that Mint, Pudin, Zakuro, and Berry could also be Accommodator of Innocence" Bookman said worry. "That we should teach them how to fight and unlock their powers also."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five Training**

The next day we start training our new powers so far Mint, Zakuro, Pudin found their powers I still haven't found my new powers yet. By the time training was over everyone went home. I'm living with Kish now since I have no other family. When Pai, Kish, Allen, his friends, and I return to the ship something happen to me.

After Kish was done with his shower he said "Ichigo it's your turn….Ichigo…..Ichigo!"

Kish was starting to get worry when he found me lying on the floor passed out. He calls my name a couple more times. Then goes out the door yelling for help. Pai, Bookman, and Lavi come in to see what the matter with me. Pai and the other think that I was I just tired. I was asleep for three weeks nobody doesn't know what the matter with me was.

My eyes began to open my eyes were still adjusting to the bright. I found Kish sleeping in an armchair. I said to him weakly "Kish?"

"Ichigo!" Kish shouts and went out the door and shouts out "Guys she's awake"

Bookman, Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, Kory, Pai, Taruto, and Allen rush into the room to see if I was okay.

"What happen to me?" I ask for some reason I didn't remember.

"You don't remember?" Kory asks me I shake my head no as a responds.

"You passed out after Kish finished his shower you would asleep for three weeks." Kanda explain to me.

"That's strange I don't remember passing out and being asleep for three weeks." I reply.

Everyone was stun that I don't remember on what happen to me. I close my eyes trying to remember. That's when it happen my new powers were finally unlock.

"Ichigo-san open your eyes slowly and calmly." Lenalee said to me.

I did what Lenalee said to me I open my eyes slowly and calmly that when I found that objects were floating around the room. I imagine that they were safely on ground.

"Well it looks like that you unlock your powers Ichigo" Pai said to me with a smile.

I was so happy when I was trying to stand up so how I recover quickly. Everyone was amaze with recovery they agree to celebrate. But somehow I got this bad feeling that something was going to happen soon.

Pai inform Ryou and the others I was awake and thought it will be a good idea to celebrate for recovery and unlocking my new powers. Ryou and Keiichiro agree and got started on the cake for the celebration.

When we got there we party I needed to go outside for some fresh air and as I was walking I sense that someone was following me and turn around and found nobody. As I turn someone cover my mouth with a piece of cloth to keep me from screaming. I passed out the man pick me up took me to another location.

Kish sense something was wrong. He couldn't sense me anywhere Allen was first to notice that something was bothering Kish. so Allen ask him "Kisshu is something wrong?"

He responds to him "I can't sense her…I can't sense Ichigo!"

Everyone stops party on what Kish said. They all became worry and Zakuro, Pudin, Lettuce, and Mint transform into their mew form and looked for me in different direction. As for me I was in a different world from my world. I was asleep in the White Ark. I want to up be I couldn't for some reason. I was praying that my friends would come and rescue me soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six The Search and Rescue**

Five weeks gone by since I went missing Kish was searching high and low for me. I was still inside the White Ark. When Lavi said that Kisshu and share a bond I thought that I would send him a message with my mind.

So I was thinking on sending my message to Kish. I thought "Kish help me I'm in the White Ark the Noah Clan kidnap me and Aoyama is here please hurry."

Luckily he heard my message and went to report it to the others. Everyone was sitting trying to figure out who kidnap me. Then Kish came barging in and shouts "I know who took Ichigo!"

Everyone focus on Kish to them he said "She's inside the White Ark, some people call the Noah Clan kidnap her."

Allen, Lavi, and their friends were terrified of the name so Bookman explain "The Noah Clan is a family that work for the Millennium Earl and were keep an eye on Ichigo-san for some time."

"All right how do we get to Ichigo!?" Ryou yells

"You, Pai, Taruto, and Keiichiro are staying here." Kanda said

"What why?!" Taruto yells at them.

"Akuma have a virus that can kill someone besides… the mews will here. Kisshu-san will be coming with us." Lenalee said kindly.

Everyone was confuse why was Kish was going with Allen and the others.

Then Mint asks them "But why is Kisshu going with you?!"

"Two reasons One: It will be easier to find Ichigo-san and Two: He and Ichigo share a strong bond." Kory explains to everyone.

Everything was settled they leave tonight to find me luckily they know where the White Ark is at. Kish teleports to the ship and packs for journey for the rescue. After he was packed up he teleports back to the café to join the rest of the exorcists.

While they were getting on the train I was starting to wake up found me in a white room I was also in a pure white dress. I open the door and run outside that's when I saw an Akuram I use my new powers to defeat it and I ran more and more until I came straight back to the castle I was in.

"Where am I?" I ask myself.

"You're in the White Ark" I turn around quickly and saw Aoyama behind and grab my hand tightly so I can't escape from his grip and took me back inside the castle. He took me another white room with a piano in it. Aoyama made me sat down in front of the piano.

He commands "Play the song."

I sat there in silence not responding to his command. Aoyama had the angry look on his so he walk out of room locking it from the outside.

**Back to Kish **

Kish and the other exorcists got off the train and heads to the White Ark to rescue me. When they got they. Bookman ask Kish "Kisshu-san do you sense Ichigo-san?" He nods to the respond.

"I'll stay out here then." Bookman said to everyone

"Kisshu-san can you teleport us inside the White Ark?" Allen asks him.

"Yes I can." He replies.

So he teleports Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kory inside the White Ark. Once they were inside Kish sense me at the castle and inform them "Ichigo is inside that castle!"

They run to the castle not running into any akuma. When they got to the castle they open the big doors and found the Noah Clan and akumas inside. Everyone got their weapons ready and attack the akuma.

"Kish…Allen you get Ichigo and have her activate the key!" Kanda commands.

They nod to him and Kish was sensing me in a room so he teleports Allen and himself inside the room that I was in I look up saw Kish and Allen. I got up off the chair and ran into Kish's arm hugging him he hugs back.

"Koneko you have to activate the key in order to destroy all akuma, the Millennium Earl, and turn the Noah to humans." Kish said I was shock but I knew it was the right thing.

"But I don't remember the rhythm!" I shout out.

Allen reply" I know the because my adopted father made the song I'll play it on the piano for you. "

I agree to Allen and he sits down in the chair in front of the piano. He began to play and I began to sing the song.

***Me Singing***

Then, the boy falls asleep  
The flame inside the breathing ashes,  
and one by one.

Many dear profiles appear  
Thousands of dreams  
drop to the Earth.

On the night when silver eyes flicker,  
the shining you is born  
Even though countless prayers are  
returned to the earth by the passing millions of years.

I will continue to pray  
No matter what, shower this child with love  
And kiss on the connected hands.

After I finish the all of the akuma on earth were being destroy, the Millennium Earl also, and the Noah Clan were turn human. But one person was still alive and that person is Aoyama.

Kish said "Allen you get Ichigo out of here I'll deal with Aoyama"

"No I'll fight also!" I shout out "" Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!"

I transform into Mew Ichigo ready to fight Aoyama with my true lover. I ask him "Ready?"

He replies "Yes."

We combine our powers and blast the door down. Aoyama came running to see what happen and saw me and Kish ready to fight. He knew he wouldn't stand a chance to Kish and I he began to run but I blast him thought the window with my Strawberry Bell. Lavi, Lenalee, and Kory were outside when Aoyama got blasted out the window. I jump and land on my feet Kish teleport Allen. Allen ran to his friends to explain.

"Who's the cat girl and where's Ichigo!?" Kanda shouts

"In case you don't reorganize her that is Ichigo!" Allen explains to his friends.

Their jaws drop to the surprise. Aoyama transform into Deep Blue now Kish and I had get ready. Everyone were confuse about Aoyama when he transform.

"Get ready to die!" Deep Blue yell

"Ready Ichigo?!" Kish ask me

I respond to him "Ready!"

"Dragon Swords….Lighting Dragon!" Kish shouts out.

I got out my Strawberry Bell and shout out "Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

Deep Blue got his sword and made a shield but with our powers combine we broke thought his shield also destroy his sword and himself along with it.

Finally everything was over we can return to our lives. But not Kish, Pai, Taruto are living on earth now I'm living with Kish for now on. When we got back everyone came hugging me for my return.

"Let's celebrate!" Pudin and Taruto shout cheerfully in unison

We party until midnight. Kish and return to our home Pai was staying at the café. Taruto was staying with Pudin so he can help her take care of her siblings. When Kish and I Got back to the ship Kish and I kiss and ...


End file.
